Meeko Takes Over The World
by Rainsfriend
Summary: Meeko tries to take over the world from a ship headed for England. This was cowritten with the author doodlegirl. Just a note, you have to read doodlegirl's Various and random Pocahontas playwrites to get all of our jokes.


Name: Meeko takes over the world (or at least the ship)!!!!!!!! Bwahahahahaha! Get over it.

Setting: On a ship.

Characters: Meeko (of course!), Flit (His faithful sword), Percy (his… drunk rival), John, Pocahontas, The King (Popsicle Stick), Mrs. Jenkins, Bob, Thomas, Nakoma, Powhatan, Big Stick, Ghost of Kocoum, a Turkey named Redfeather (deleted character), Rolfe(the annoying one).

Plot: Meeko takes over the world. Duh. I mean, it's like it's all about how stupid Ratcliffe is, which he is, but not the point! Well, we do make fun of Ratcliffe, we always do!

(Meeko ponders as they are on the ship to England. Poor guy. He's seasick and bored. Percy is drunk from hiding in the rum barrels so he's not much fun right now. Flit got stuck in the side of the ship. It could take a while. All Meeko can see is water, water, water, water, and MORE water. It really doesn't like him at this moment. He doesn't like water at all. Rolfe, the annoying John of the crew, looks at him funny.)

Rolfe: A seasick, bored raccoon. Bad combination.

Meeko: (weekly smiles at Rolfe) I don't see you talking!

Rolfe: I just did. (He shrugs and walks away)

Meeko: (wondering expression on his face) I wonder what it would be like if I could boss them around like they boss me.

Flit: (chirps) I heard that! Be quiet!

Percy: (drunk) is that you, Mommy? Come closer! I'm your little Buttercup! Weeeeeee! (Starts chasing Meeko) Mommy, come back! Please!

Meeko: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flit: Stop it you two! Don't make me get unstuck here!

Ghost of Kocoum: (his head appears through the deck) What's going on here!?!

Flit: (chirping) the idiots are chasing each other because Percy's drunk and Mr. Bottomless Pit is seasick.

Ghost of Kocoum: Oh…

(Ghost of Kocoum disappears. The captain has finally ordered Percy into the brig until he isn't drunk anymore. Meeko goes to the sick bay. You can probably guess who's there.)

John: Um…why are you here?

Meeko: They were tired of me getting sick on deck.

(A red turkey walks into the room)

Redfeather: Hi!

Meeko: Who are you?

Redfeather: I was a deleted character.

(Everyone in the room looks at him. Redfeather gulps and disappears into thin air)

Meeko: OK, that was weird. (Others nod in agreement)

Percy: (from behind the bars) Hello, Mommy! You've come back!

Meeko: I'm getting out of here!

John: (has a shocked look on his face) Dear Lord, what happened to him!?

Meeko: (rolls eyes) He hid in the rum.

Flit: (flies in with chunk of wood on his beak) Hi, folks! Um… Percy? Why are you looking at me funny?

Percy: Because you're a hors d'oeuvre!

Flit: (screams) Uh oh!

(Percy squeezes through the bars and begins to chase Flit. Meeko, Pocahontas and John watch them run around and around.)

Percy: Come back, you delicious little thing you!

Pocahontas: This is weird.

Flit: HELP ME!

Percy: It won't hurt! I won't chew… much.

Flit: SERIOUSLY, HELP ME!

(Meeko leaves scene. A few minutes later, Thomas runs into the room, out of breath.)

John: (in an annoyed voice) what is it now? Another clean up on deck?

Thomas: (holds up his hands) No, Something is happening to the King! Someone is holding him at Big Stick point in the Captain' quarters! You have to help him!

John: HELLO! I CAN"T MOVE HERE!

Tomas: Sorry. I was talking to Percy.

John, Pocahontas, and Flit together: Percy?

Thomas: Yes.

Flit: He's uh… kinda…drunk.

Thomas: I know that! (He brings his voice down to a whisper) He is the only one crazy enough at the moment to go in there. I mean, the attacker has BIG STICK!!!!

Pocahontas: Is it my dad again?

Thomas: NO. It's some little grey animal.

Pocahontas: Uh oh. Meeko.

(Meeko is holding Big Stick in the air at The King.)

Meeko: Kick me will you!

Kingie: Put…that…down…

Meeko: NO WAY!

Pocahontas: Meeko! Put down Big Stick!

Meeko: Do you have any food?

Pocahontas: No.

Meeko: Then no.

Thomas: Come on, Meeko. Please?

Meeko: one word: NO.

Flit: One word: YES!

Percy: OOOO! Mommy! I love you, Mommy!

Meeko: Oh no.

Thomas: Oh yes.

Meeko: Not the drunk dog!

Thomas: Percy! Your Mummy wants a hug!

Percy: (running to Meeko, knocking Meeko down and sending Big Stick flying) I LUV you!!!

Meeko: NO! YOU RUINED IT ALL! I COULD HAVE HAD THE WORLD IN MY PAWS!!!! IT"S GONE!!!!

Flit: So let me get this straight… you wanted to take over the world?

Meeko: Well, duh!! Haven't you read the title of the Script. "Meeko takes over the world"?

Flit: Yeah, but…

Thomas: OK, that's enough! Let's go play Whack-A-Mole.

Powhatan: (upon hearing Whack-A-Mole, grabs Big Stick with Meeko still holding it and ran to the cabin.) Whack-A-Mole!

Pocahontas: Boy, did you say the wrong thing!

(Crashes and smashes come from inside)

Thomas: I don't want to know.

Pocahontas: Neither do I.

Bob: And that's it for this weeks exciting addition of Bang Plays. Tune in next week to see Percy try to eat Flit. Goodnight!

All characters: (turn and start waving) BYE!!!!!


End file.
